Story Time
by Hobbes1993
Summary: On fine spring day Watanuki and Doumeki cleaning out Yuko's tresures storage. When both are suck into a old book. Now both must try to get back home. On the way they met new and old faces, while try to figure out who sent them there. WatanukiXDoumeki
1. The Beinning of A Story

_Chapter One_

**It was a bright sunny day at the witch's shop. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bun with a couple of loose strands sticking out. Her kimono was blue with green butterflies decorated on it, while her long sleeves hung from her arms The witch picked up the bottle of sake and poured herself a drink. "Aww." She said in a mellow tone. "Doesn't the spring air feel good today? Nothing is better then enjoying ones treasures."**

**"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!" Yelled a young man with an apron on. He was about seventeen years old with two different color eyes. One gold and the other purple. He had black hair that wasn't too short but not too long either. He was cleaning out the witch's treasure storage.**

**"Aww, but Watanuki-kun if you don't clean today then you won't be able to until next spring.""Yuuko-san, I understand that but..." Watanuki took a deep breath. "...WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE!?" He pointed at Doumeki. The other seventeen year old who was also carrying stuff out of the storage. He had golden eyes and had somewhat of spiky black hair. He was only a few inches taller then Watanuki. His expression was solid, as a rock. **

**"Cause," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "I have more treasures this year then last year. You with your girly figure can't do it all by yourself." Watanuki blushed at her little remark at his figure. He turned around and saw Doumeki looking at him."What?" he hissed as he stared back a Doumeki.**

**"You are slow."**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Watanuki yelled as Doumeki covered his ears and telling that black hair teen he was too loud.**

**"Okay." said the witch as she put down her cup. "I think it's time for a break."Watanuki and Doumeki looked at the black hair woman as if she was going to say something else. "So Watanuki-kun can you please go make some snacks and bring out more sake and cups?" Watanuki's mouth dropped in shock but quickly regained composure knowing this is how his employer work her ways.**

**"Fine." Watanuki said as he put down the duster. Making his was to the kitchen he hit something black. "What did I hi..?" Before he could finish the black thing covered his face. "Yeah, yeah." said the black thing "Mokona loves snacks." Watanuki tried to remove the black Mokona, but in doing so the black hair teen tripped backwards over a box. Watanuki felt himself falling but stopped suddenly. He felt someones arm around his shoulder. He removed Mokona and found himself staring up at Doumeki. Doumeki was the one who had saved him before he fell on the witch's treasures. Watanuki felt himself blush while looking at him.**

**"Aww how cute." Watanuki snapped out his staring and looked at the long haired woman. "You two make such a cute couple." Watanuki quickly got out of Doumeki grasp and started to walk toward the kitchen. Mokona follow behind him. **

**"Oh Yuuko-san?"**

**"Yes." **

**"No sake for dinner."**

**"Aww but Watanuki-kuuuun." she sighed knowing full well that she embarrassed her employee. Doumeki sat next to the witch."So what the real reason why you ask me to help?" He started to stare off at all of Yuuko's treasures. **

**"'Cause it fells like something is going to happen to him."**

**Doumeki looked down at his hands. "Like what?"**

**"I don't know. Just a feeling and I want you here so you can protect him as always." Doumeki didn't respond, he was thinking of all the times he helped Watanuki. Ever since the one hundred scary stories they told at his temple, he and Watanuki have been through a lot, but at the same time both have become closer. Whether it was sharing his eye when Watanuki gave up his to save Doumeki's eye or when Doumeki gave his blood to make up the blood that Watanuki lost.**

**After a few minutes the black hair teen came back with a tray full of homemade snacks, cups, and a couple of sake bottles. Mokona was on his shoulder eating one of the homemade snacks. Yuuko let out a rather loud 'Yeah!' at the sight of the food and sake. Watanuki placed the tray between Yuuko and Doumeki. Trying to avoid eye contact with the other teen. Mokona jumped off his shoulder and grabbed a cup. Doumeki poured himself and the black rabbit some sake. **

**After the snack and drinks was gone both teen continued to clean. Yuuko went out to change out of her kimono. Mokona was somewhere in the yard. While Watanuki was cleaning he tried not to stare at the other teen. **

**"Hey." Watanuki stopped cleaning when he heard the other teens voice.**

**"I told you stop calling me 'hey'." he said anger clear in his tone.**

**"Then can you stop staring at me?"**

**Watanuki was going to say something but heard the door slide open. Yuuko was wearing jean pants with black t-shirt. Her hair was down now and she was wearing a hat and sun glasses.**

**"Yuuko-san you going some were?"**

**"Yup I have to do some errands, but you have to keep on working. I'll be back around seven so have dinner ready. Also make sure to put everything back." She said as she left through the open gate. "So you two behave!" she said in a joking tone.**

**Watanuki sighed as he continued to clean with Doumeki. Half way through the day they got through most of Yuuko storage. "Man, Yuuko-san has so many treasures." said Watanuki as he entered the storage room with Doumeki behind him. Watanuki reached for an odd looking box that was completely covered in dust. He was just about to grab it when he noticed what Doumeki had grabbed. **

**"What that?" he asked.**

**Doumeki looked carefully at the strange box he had picked up. "It looks like a book but what kind of book is pink with a picture of the sun on the front and moon on the back?"**

**"I don't know." he said while looking at the book and he noticed there was lock on it. "Do you think we should open it?" Doumeki looked at Watanuki and shook his head no. "You know all of Yuuko's stuff. It can only lead to bad news. The black rabbit entered the storage room and saw the two teens with the book. Watanuki looked down and saw the rabbit. "Hey Mokona whats with this book."**

**"I belong to the person whom that wand belong to." The black rabbit pointed with his eye to the pink staff with the star in a circle on top.**

**"But I thought Yuko-san only had a fake one."**

**"Nope, but the book wasn't a trade for a wish.""Then why is it here?""Cause it's for protection."**

**"Protection?" Both teens examined the book and noticed the lock. "Well whatever is inside of it, it must be powerful."**

**"Maybe." said Mokona as he jumped on Doumeki's shoulder. Watanuki sighed knowing that with Yuko or Mokona their words had more meaning then what they lead on. He went back to what he was doing and grabbed the box. "WAIT WATANUKI-KUN DON'T..!" But it was too late. With a flash of light the box was open. Watanuki dropped the boxes, the light inside covered the teen. Doumeki quickly grabbed hold of the teen and embraced him tightly. The light was so bright that it made Mokona cover his eye. Then with another flash the two teens were gone. The rabbit looked around and went to the box which was now close. He used his feet to wipe the dust off. The box had a book inside of it. It was written in old Japanese. The binding was old, the cover had no picture, and what was weird was that the pages were still clean and it looked new. "I should have guessed this was going to happen." Mokona looked around and saw the witch. She bent down and grabbed the book.**

**"Yuko-san what's going on? What happened to Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun?""Both of them are in the book. Still this book had no power in it. So that means something must have entered this book before today.""But that's impossible! This shop has protection against evil spirits." Yuko looked around and saw something that had change before in the storage. It was a vase, and it's top was open. It was purple with black ancient writing over it but the writing was disappearing. "Even though this shop has protection, it doesn't mean a sealed spirit can't be here. The seal that holds this spirit must have broken, and freed the spirit from the book. Waiting for a for someone with power. I guess when Watanuki must've touched the box and once the spirit sensed him it pulled him in.""But for what? Unlike his other self, Watanuki doesn't know anything that deals with magic. So why, Yuko-san?"**

**"Yes but in the book Watanuki might know how to use it. Also…" She opened the book to the first page. "When this book is opened the story starts to write it self but..." She closed the book. "When it's closed it stops. The only thing to do is wait and see what the spirits true intentions are." Yuko went back to her shop, Mokona jumped on her shoulder.**

**After she got herself a drink, she turned the light on in her room, and changed into her kimono. Mokona sat next to her. "Mokona?" The rabbit looked up at her. "I think I figured out what they can get me for White Day, cause knowing Watanuki and Doumeki they're going to need help to get back here. Beside he wouldn't want his other self to be hurt or in danger." The rabbit nodded his head. "So…" She opened the book. "...So let's enjoy this romance novel of my two favorite helpers." Mokona moved closet getting ready to listen. "The story beings with a tall black haired teen waking from his sleep…"**_**In the book:**_

_**Doumeki opened his eyes slowly and quickly noticed his surroundings were different. He was in a Japanese styled room, with sliding doors, and he was sleeping on a futon. He removed his covers and he noticed that he was wearing a Yukata. **_

_**His attention quickly changed to the door when he saw a shadow. The paper door opened and there was girl with long black hair, half of it up and the rest down. The part that was down, had a wavy and curly bottom and almost reached the floor. Her face had a lovely smile that showed great kindness. She, looked to Doumeki to be one or few months young then him. She was wearing a furisode that was dark purple with yellow tulips and her ribbon was also yellow. "Hello." She said in a kind tone. "My name is Tsukiyomi Tomoyo. I am the house owner and land owner of this place." Doumeki looked at her still wondering what was going on. "I found you and your friend, I to assume passed out in the garden. So I had my people take you in." She gave the teen a smile. **_

_**"Why?" Was his only word. **_

_**"'Cause I sense great kindness in both of you. Also I think that there's a reason why I found you. "**_

_**"Where is he?"**_

_**"Your friend? He is still asleep. He's is the next room over." Doumeki got up and walked pass the younger woman. "What are your names?" She said before he could step out.**_

_**" Shizuka**_ _**Doumeki and his name is Kimihiro Watanuki." Tomoyo nodded her head and got to her feet. **_

_**"Please be free to ask me for anything, but before you go." Doumeki turned around and saw Tomoyo with clothes in her hands. "Please change if you don't mind, I made these before you woke up." Doumeki stepped back in and grabbed the clothing from her hands. "Thank you Doumeki-san, I'll be in the room with your friend."**_

_**She left the room. Doumeki let out I sigh and looked outside. "I wonder what place we landed in." He said as he closed the door.**_


	2. Twins

_**Okay I do not know if I really want to finish this one. Reason why¡ how xxxHolic been lately, I mean it somewhat sad to me. It also change so much. Still I wish that Watanuki and Doumeki had ended up together, and Yukko-san making fun at Watanuki cause of that. Still that what happen, I am glade Doumeki is still with him when he can even though so much time past. I do think he dose care for Watanuki and still don't want him to die alone. I want to thank Shinioni Dangerous With Coffee for getting me a beta reader and Youkai Kisaki for being my beta reader. Thank you two so much. ^^ So anyway, I'll see if I still want to finish this.**_

**Chapter Two**

_**The two different colored eyes opened slowly. They scanned what could be seen while he was on the ground. The first thing he noticed was the other teens arms were folded, and he was looking back at him with the same frown he usually had. He noticed that he was wearing a hakama**__**(1)**__**. It was blue with black pants. The teen felt a sudden unpleasantness within him. He sat up, but regretted it because his whole body felt weak. The other teen noticed this and grabbed him before he fell backwards. Watanuki blush at the touch of Doumeki, still not used to the large hand around his thin body. **_

"_**That wasn't too smart." Those words ruined Watanuki's moment.**_

"_**Well sorry, not knowing that I still tired," He try to push the other teen away but to wake to, "Okay…¦I'm not tired, but why does my body feel weak?"**_

"_**No clue, but that does explain why you were out for three days." Watanuki looked up at him with a shocked look.**_

"_**What three day?…how…what…Where's Yukko-san?"**_

"_**I don't think we are in the same Tokyo?"**_

"_**Why do you say that?"**_

"_**Cause…" but before Doumeki could finish the sliding door open and the young teen with long hair walked in. She was wearing a blue kimono with long sleeves that almost touched the ground. It had purple flowers on it. Watanuki notice that he meeting her. **_

"_**Oh you are awake and did I interrupt some thing?" she let out a ho ho ho laugh. Watanuki blushed again, but redder this time.**_

"_**Tomoyo-san?"**_

_**When Watanuki said this Doumeki looked down at him. "You know her?"**_

"_**One time at Yukko-san's shop I remember hearing her talking to some one. When I saw her she was about to leave, but she did say one thing. 'you and him are the same'. Though I didn't know what you were talking about."**_

"_**Well I would like to say that was me, but it wasn't.""Uh what do you mean?"**_

"_**I had to explain this to Kurogane-kun once. That was a other Tomoyo-chan who you meet but I did meet the other one in a dream. She said…" she sat down next to the two teens, " 'I can't help Yukko-san or them this time, so can you please go in place of me this time.' I wonder what she was talking about. Then Yukko-san send us a message by someone named Fumma-kun. He said that her employee and his boyfriend needed help. So I agreed to this and that is why I am here." She smiled and saw Watanuki look more angry then happy. "What's wrong?""Damn that Yukko-san. How can she think this emotionless guy," pointing at Doumeki who was still holding him, "wouldn't be someone that close to me," Tomoyo look at the other teen and saw a little hurt on his face. **_

"_**Well um…sorry I must have got mixed messages then. Still it doesn't change the fact that this world we are is not supposed to be. Also it seems that you look weak. Both me and your friend have been wait for Fumma-kun to arrive with a message from Yukko-san, but there is nothing yet." Watanuki nodded his head.**_

"_**So what is this world then?"**_

"_**Well," Doumeki finally spoke, "Do you remember that book you opened," Watanuki nodded, "It must be that and for some reason it became active when you opened it. So we got trapped in this world. Now it is open to other people who can travel between worlds."**_

"_**You figured all that out?"**_

"_**Nope I think that it makes more sense." Watanuki's head fell while Tomoyo laughed.**_

"_**IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN DON'T SOUND LIKE YOU DO," Doumeki covered his hears and forgot that he was holding the other teen who was now on the ground.**_

"_**Don't call me an 'idiot' when you're the one who decided to yell at me." He said before Watanuki could yell at him. He didn't admit that he was right, Watanuki looked away from him. Tomoyo shook her head.**_

"_**Just like Fai-chan and Kurogane-kun,"**_

"_**Who," both teen ask at the same time."Oh probably you will meet them but until then I'm not saying." Her smile was kind but had something else to it. "Well Doumeki," she grabbed the bigger teen, "Let Watanuki change clothes, and then we can come back in."**_

_**Doumeki look at his friend, who was still on the ground, "What?" he hissed out.**_

"_**You still can't move?"**_

"_**That none of your…" but before he could finish Tomoyo face was close to his, "What are you…" **_

"_**He right, then…" she crossed her arms, then it look like the light bulb was turned on. She then reached into her kimono and pulled out clothing and gave it to Doumeki instead of Watanuki. "Please make sure not to hurt him while you're changing him." She noticed the surprise in his eyes, then she looked down at Watanuki who had a blank look on his face. She got up with a ho ho ho laugh as she exited. **_

_**Doumeki looked at his friend, "Well this is a surprise." Watanuki nodded his head. "She did make it for you, so what do you want to do?"**_

"_**First help me up," Doumeki bent down and help the smaller teen sit up, "Now… well…" Doumeki heard embarrassment in his voice. "Considering Tomoyo-chan did make it for me…can you…please help me to change." The golden eyed teen wanted to see the other one's face, but last time Watanuki said 'thank you' he ran for it, so this time there is no looking.**_

_**Without saying a word Watanuki felt the other teen undoing the obi to his yukata. The bigger teen was trying to keep his cool but was losing it. The yukata fell off Watanuki's shoulder relieving the pale white skin and small thin body. Severe thoughts rushed through Doumeki mind. Holding back the urge to pounce on Watanuki, Doumeki quickly changed Watanuki into the outfit Tomoyo made for him. "Wait…" said the two eye colored teen, ¡°are you sure this is all of the hakama?" They both look at the pants to the hakama and it was shorter then Doumeki's. They looked at one another and the smaller teen sighed. "Well let see what it look like when it's on you then?" Deciding and hating the golden eyed teen was right. Watanuki put on one and tied it. The hakama was midnight blue, with black butterfly on it. The sleeves went down to his knees and the pants almost reach the top of his thigh. **_

_**Doumeki looked away from the other teen and put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "Damn he look so cute," the thoughts run though his head. Watanuki stumbled to get up. Doumeki quickly helped him to his feet.**_

"_**Are you felling better?" ask Doumeki in a considerate voice.**_

"_**Yeah I don't fell as weak as before."**_

_**Still not wanting his friend to push himself, Doumeki helped him out of the room. They walked out and saw Tomoyo standing by the door. "Umm…I…was…" her eyes went straight to the discolored eyed teen. They travel up and down and back. "It looks wonderful on you." She started to move around them. "Both of you look so good together." **_

_**Watanuki look at the other teen and notice the same colors in his hakama. "WHY DID YOU MADE THEM LOOK THE SAME TOMOYO-CHAN?!" The yelling hurt Doumeki ears, who didn't want to drop the other teen. Tomoyo just smiled, "Well lets just eat some lunch and decide what to do now."**_

_**They ate some sandwiches, and talk about how both Doumeki and Watanuki made it into this world. "It may be…," they both look at the long black haired teen, "I don't know anything about magic or sprites. Still it seems in this world." She held out he hands and was holding a piece of sandwich. "Try to grab it." Doumeki went to for it. As soon as he did a barrier was formed around it and he was unable to grab it. "I didn't have magic power before hand." They both look at her, "But when I entered this world I was able to heal, and form barriers and shields."**_

_**Watanuki crossed his arms and thought about it. He didn't feel different, nothing seemed to have changed for him. "How about you Doumeki," the golden eyed teen looked at him, "do you have new powers." He shook his head indicating a no. **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**If you remember I already have the power to send sprits to another world." **_

_**Watanuki forgot about that, "Still I haven' try since I've been waiting for you to wake up." Watanuki felt the blush rise to his face. Tomoyo let out her signature laugh. Suddenly a hand holding a cup was in the purple golden eyes teen face. "Tea," once again Doumeki got Watanuki to think about the worse in the golden eyed teen again.**_

"_**I am not your maid," He grabbed the pot and poured some for Doumeki, "Here," he hissed the world.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yukko stopped reading and closed the book. "What wrong Yukko-san?" said the black meat bun."I have two returning customers, Considering that the gang are busy they won't be able to make it here for a while. So why not help these two. I do trust the little hot head and quiet mouse(2) to help him." She smiled as she stepped outside. The Black Mokona stared into the well where the show two teen's reflections were shown.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Then teens were sitting out side on the wooden floor outside. "So this is what you have been doing." The other two nodded. Doumeki was reading a book and Tomoyo was making other clothes. "Well," Tomoyo got up, "I need to get some food, anything you want for town."**_

"_**How about I'll make dinner?" Tomoyo smiled and agree, "Great."**_

"_**Okay," she grab Doumeki, "I'll take him with me, you just stay here and rest." Watanuki smiled and waved them off.**_

_**He sat and looked up at the sky. It was more blue then the one back at Tokyo. He closed his eyes and heard the wind blow through the grass. Without noticing the wind change and become a gale. He opened his eyes and saw the wind swirl around one spot. Then as quickly as it gained power it lost it. The swirled wind calmed down and refill two people but the dust was still covering their faces. Watanuki tried to get up, but it was no use. His body had once again lost it's strength to move. His heart started beating faster. The dust calmed down, and Watanuki saw the face of the two strangers. They almost looked like one another, but one of them had a soft look and green eye while the other hard a strong hard look with dark purple eyes. Both were wearing long black capes that touched the ground, with black suit under it, and both had a pendant with wings.**_

"_**Subaru why did you ask that witch for help?" said the mad looking teen.**_

"_**Cause if I didn't we would have been killed." said the teen with green eyes. **__"Kill" __**thought Watanuki, **__"Who are these guys?"_

"_**Beside it's good to help her out once in a while."**_

"_**Fine as long as we don't see that hunter." The kind teen smiled, and finally noticed Watanuki. The other teen turned his head and saw him too. "She's right his blood smiles like his but different too." Subaru, what Watanuki remembered what the other called him, nodded his head. Watanuki was still trying to move, wonder who they were talking about and how they could smell his blood.**_

"_**Oh I think we are scaring him Kamui-kun," smiling Subaru finally noticed the fright in the discolored eyed teen. Subaru and Kamui both walk up to him. "Sorry for not being here earlier but Yukko-san send us."**_

"_**Um…Yuk…Yukko-san?" He stumble over the words still feeling frightened by the two.**_

"_**Yes, she said they would come pretty soon so she would be able to talk to you, but they are busy with something so me and my twin brother." He pointed to the purple eyed teen. "Kamui are here to help you while they take care of stuff." He smile which made Watanuki losing up. **_

"_**What were you talking about my blood."**_

"_**We are vampires," said Kamui in a cold tone. "We can smell your blood and sorry we can't tell you who your blood reminds us of. Witches orders."**_

"_**Damn that Yukko-san, keeping me the dark."**_

"_**I agree," said Kamui as he sat down next to him."Come on you two she does have her reasons," smiled Subaru as he sat down next to Watanuki. "Beside we could have died back there."**_

"_**Stupid bad luck, out of all the different worlds we ended up in one where vampires are hunted." Watanuki still nervous, was wondering why these two were so calm. **_

"_**Um you haven't told us your name." Watanuki looked Subaru then at Kamui, both faces were close to his.**_

"_**Um Kimihiro Watanuki, it is written as April first."**_

"_**Nice to met you my name is Subaru as you know," his green eyes seemed to have hurt in them Watanuki noticed.**_

"_**My name is Kamui, and I am Subaru's younger twin brother," the purple eyes trailed off to look out at the grass.**_

"_**Nice to meet the both of you."**_

"_**Can I ask why haven't you moved since we got here," Kamui said in a cold tone.**_

"_**I can't move," he said in normal tone. Both twins looked at one another then back to him."So maybe this book is causing that effect." All three looked up and saw another teen standing there. He was the same height as Doumeki, but he was smiling and had a cheerful tone it his voice. Quickly Kamui got up and stood in front of Subaru and Watanuki.**_

"_**What is a treasure hunter like you doing here!?" the purple eyed teen's voice was harsh and uncaring.**_

"_**I'm hurt Kamui-chan, I thought you would have been happy to see me again. "The purple eyes narrowed, they looked like they had a fire blazing within them. But the teen just smiled at the response he got from the other teen. "Still I'm here by the witches orders too. Also I'm here to deliver something to you and your older brother." Kamui, who couldn't hold back anymore, headed to attack but noticed that he couldn't feel his vampire powers. The brown eyed teen noticed that and quickly pulled out a whip. Kamui tried to dodge it but he was too slow he was quickly tied up by the other teen's weapon. He was pulled up to the bigger teen, "Oh Kamui-chan didn't you know not to charge in without knowing your surroundings." He pulled up the black haired teen's chin. "Still that is what I love about you, but I remember my older brother words." He turned and saw Subaru's furious look, "Let go of Kamui, Fumma-kun." Fumma smile and untied him. **_

"_**Hey you can't blame me; he's always the one to attack first without thinking." Kamui got up and return to Subaru's side.**_

"_**I know, but you should already know that my brother has a short temper," Subaru's voice was back to normal. "Why are you here?"**_

"_**I told you already," he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, "The witch wanted me to deliver something, but first." He walk pass the twin and bent down and look at Watanuki who had been watching the whole event. His expression was normal considering what had just happened to him. "My name is Fumma," Watanuki notice it was kind but half hearted voice. "Yukko-san said that you might be feeling weak."**_

"_**Yes how does she know that?"**_

"_**Well it is how I said earlier, this book is causing that effect." **_

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay this chapter was longer and I just want to add some of my fav. character like Fumma, Kamui, and Subaru. ^^**_

_**(1) Hakamas are kimonos like the one that Kurogane wore when they were in the game.**_

_**(2) I always thought that Subaru was quite as a mouse. ^^ **_

_**So please comment and see you next chapter ^^**_


	3. Past and Present Love

_**Chapter 3**_

_**There they were the different colored eyed teen, the twin vampires, and the treasure hunters. "So tell us what you know," hissed Watanuki, still sitting. Fumma stepped up to him and scanned him.**_

"_**Man, you and Kamui just don't seem like playful guys. Also you look a lot alike. If I didn't know the twins better I would have guessed you were their other brother. Not only are you pale, but you have the same cat like attitude that Kamui has." **_

"_**I'm nothing like him," both teens said and pointed at one another.**_

"_**You do sound alike." Every one looked up and saw Doumeki and Tomoyo. Watanuki glared at him. "But you are cuter than either one of them…" Watanuki turned red and Doumeki just realized what he said. Still he didn't put down his poker face.**_

_**Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "Aww I just knew it, you two make such a cute couple." **_

"_**I agree," Fumma cheerfully said, "Lets have a party for the lovely couple." Fumma grabbed a hold of the purple eyed vampire's waist, "Come on Kamui-chan let's help Tomoyo with the food." **_

"_**Let go of me you idiot."**_

"_**Aww you are so cute." Both of them went through the hallway.**_

"_**Let see," Tomoyo looked around Subaru, "You are the same size as Watanuki. So I have yours and your brother's clothes ready." She grabbed a hold of Doumeki, "Come on you did more than enough here." Then they too disappeared into the hallway.**_

_**Subaru turned his attention to the teen who was still stunned. He sat down next him, "Are you surprised or just too happy to speak?" No response, "Or is it 'cause he's a male." Finally a change in his expression. "It not like it would be a mistake. Trust me when I say it."**_

"_**Did…you have some one…who…well a …male?"**_

_**Subaru nodded his head, "Yeah and I just love those days."**_

" _**What do you mean by 'those days'?"**_

"_**It's a long story."**_

"_**Subaru-kun, if you don't like to talk about it then you don't have to."**_

"_**No I want to, because I smell Doumeki's blood in yours. Also that eye," he pointed to the golden eye, "Belongs to him right? But the main reason you remind me of both me and Kamui, and if you are anything like us your love life is a mess." Watanuki was surprise, here he was having just met him and he was ready to tell him a story about himself. **_

"_**It started on a rainy night…"**__I was about six years in human age. I had climbed out of a window from the castle where my family was living at the time. I looked up and saw Kamui. "You know Mom and Dad are going to wonder where you went. Seeing as you are the next heir." he was angry at me because I was the oldest and didn't like the whole idea of being the leader. So when there was a party I would escape and walk around town. "Can you please keep telling them I drank bad blood."_

'_They are going to wonder whose blood you keep on drinking that makes you sick."_

"_They know that I have a picky taste for blood and if I don't drink the right one it will get me sick." _

"_Lucky you," he folded his arms and sighed," fine, but make sure to buy me some of that candy stuff." I knew he have a sweet tooth and to this day he hasn't tasted any blood that isn't sweet like candy. So I jumped down from a good range and headed straight to town. _

_The wind was blowing and it felt nice. I always loved cold days because it's the only time when I can feel something colder than me. It was getting dark quickly, and the rain was pouring down hard, so I had to run to get back which was when I saw it._

_It was a sakura tree, but what was strange about it, was that it was in full bloom and appeared to be unaffected by the rain. So I ran there or should I say I was drawn to it? It was beautiful and the flowers were really pink. Suddenly without me even noticing, he was behind me. _

"_So do you like sakura?" I turn around and right there I fell in love. He was older than, how I looked. He seemed to be about sixteen. His black hair was short, his eyes had such kindness in them, and his smile was what got me. It had a warmness to me. _

"_Um yes this is the first time I've seen one."_

"_Really why is that?"_

"_Well I not allowed to leave my house. Still I thought they only bloomed in the spring."_

"_You are right, but somehow this one continues to bloom. But do you know what is really real about this tree." I shook my head as he kneeled down to my height. "That only you and I can see it." I thought he was joking with me. _

"_Really? Why is that?"_

"_Well it said that long ago two people met under this tree. They didn't fall in love right away but something in them told them that they belonged together. They met again, both older, and little by little they fell in love with one another."_

"_What happened to them?"_

"_I don't know the pages out of the book my mother gave me were torn out." He giggled and I smiled, "Now what is a cute kid like you doing out here in the rain."_

"_I was supposed to be sick, but I left home instead. I don't like it when my parents have parties. I'd rather walk around town in the twilight."_

"_Oh I see but hasn't twilight already past." I nodded again, "Also it's raining won't you get sick?""I don't have to worry about that but," I look around and whispered in his ear, "I think I'm lost."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_I can't tell you that. Still I can find it tomorrow……now I just need to find a place to sleep." I was about to leave when I felt his warm hand grab mine. _

"_No need, you can stay with me and…" he picked me up, "you are so cold, it seems like you might be sick." _

_Little did I know, he was right. For once for my life I was sick and not because of blood. I had a fever, stuffy nose, and a bad cough. It was there, the man I met was introduced as Seishiro. When I was awake we talked about everything: what we like, dislike, and even our family. Still I didn't know that my family was looking for me. It was two day after I met him when I told him the truth. _

"_I am a vampire." I try to keep my voice calm and I didn't even look him in the eyes. Then I felt his warm hand lift my chin up. It was the opposite from what I expected. He was smiling and not mad._

"_I knew there was something about you that was different. I have to tell you something too." He let go of me and pulled out a book. "This book is the story of the two people who found one another under the sakura. Look at the picture." My eyes grew wide. The two people were us. They met just how me and him did. I looked up at him and he looked at me. "Even if I don't know what happens to them. I know that you and I belong with one another. So…" he grabbed my hands, "I would love it, when you get older, that you and I could be … well married." My heart stopped right there and I started to cry. I nodded my head and hugged him. _

"_But I am a vampire and you are a human. How could it work?" _

"_I would trust me."_

_Right then the doors opened and my younger brother was there, looking at me and then at him. Kamui looked pissed, "You said you were going to be back before they noticed. Lucky for you I found you." He grabbed me and pulled me away from Seshiro. "Come on they going too happy to see you." He turn and stare at Seishiro. "I thank you for watching him. But if you did anything to him your head is mine. Also it best if you don't see him again." _

_So just like the story we were separated. My parents were so proud of Kamui for finding me, that they wanted him to be the heir to the family, which I didn't mind. For me they made sure to keep me in their eye sight. I didn't leave the castle for ten years. I was always being watched by someone. I didn't know why at the time, but they needed me for something._

_**Subaru look at Watanuki who was crying. "I wasn't that sad was it?" The glasses wearing boy nodded his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." **_

"_**What happened next?"**_

"_**Well…" Subaru stopped when the long black haired girl came out with Doumeki. Both were carrying something in their hands.**_

"_**Well I finished making you and your brother clothes for this era. Watanuki-kun why are you crying?" He quickly turn his head not wanting to show Doumeki.**_

"_**It nothing I just got some dust in them.""How can you get dust in your eyes when you have glasses on?" Doumeki sounding like his normal self. **_

"_**I just can, you idiot." Watanuki looked up and quickly looked in the other direction. Subaru giggled noticing the red in the teen face. Tomoyo handed the vampire the clothes. "I think your brother is in the kitchen with Fumma-san?" The green eyed teen nodded and Tomoyo led him to the room.**_

_**So there they were, Watanuki still sitting and Doumeki just staring at him. "Is there some thing wrong?" The shorter teen said, trying not to sound mad. **_

"_**Why haven't you moved from that spot. Before you were able to walk at least, but now you're just sitting."**_

"_**I don't know why. I been trying to but they won't do anything. I can at least move my hands, but nothing else seems to be working." Doumeki walked to him and sat down. Watanuki just stared at the ground below him. "Why?"**_

"'_**Why?' What?"**_

"_**Why did you say that I was cute?" He was quiet for the last part but the other teen heard him.**_

"_**Because it is the truth." Watanuki looked up and saw Doumeki looking back at him. His eyes were different. Instead of uncaring they seem to have a filling to them. "Have I ever once lied or told you something just to have a laugh at you." Watanuki didn't even have to think about it, he was right. **_

"_**Then why?"**_

"_**You mean why did I pick you?" Watanuki nodded, "It just happened. One day I started to think of you more than I normally would. Then more and more. Until I could stop thinking of you. That's why I don't want to leave your side anymore." Watanuki felt tears forming in his eyes. **_

"_**Why?" Doumeki look at him. "I'm not really cute or anything. I'm mostly mad at you. I call you names, pull your ears, and yell at you for the silliest of things. Yet you still like me. I…" He pulled his hands to his face. Not wanted to show his crying face to the other teen. "I…you should have someone better then me. I talk to sprites, make problems worse, and I never show you any kindness." **_

_**Doumeki reached out and grabbed the teen's hands away from his face. His eyes were sad, his face was red and watery. "First you help sprites in what ever way you can. Second you act before something could hurt someone and…" Without warning Watanuki felt the other teens lips on his. He shut his eyes and felt his body move at last. His arms wrapped around the bigger teen's neck. While Doumeki gently pushed down Watanuki. Watanuki felt Doumeki move away. "Third you always make what I want to have for lunch, dinner and snacks. Regardless how outrageous it may go with the other food or how hard it is to make." Watanuki felt something that he had never felt before. It was a warm feeling and while looking at Doumeki it grew. **_

"_**Aww what a cute act of love." The two teens looked to the side and saw Fumma standing there. He walked up to them and knelt down. "I never would have thought you two would get this far in such a long time." Doumeki look at the other who was now red. He sighed and got off of Watanuki.**_

"_**How long were you there?" Doumeki said in a unpleasant tone.**_

"_**Not long. Tomoyo-chan took away my Kamui-chan so I come here and what is it I see? But both of you kissing one another. I just wish I had that relationship with Kamui. So…" he turn his head to Watanuki who was still flushed. "Do you want to know what's going on here?" He nodded yes. "Good now we just need…" Out of nowhere they heard Kamui yelling. **_

_**The look behind Doumeki into the hallway and saw Kamui. He was stomping down toward them. They saw what the commotion was about. He was wearing a hakama just like Watanuki's but his sleeves was short and the pants were just a little bit shorter then his. It was black with white feathers on it. Fumma's eyes scanned the purple eyed vampire. "I don't see what wrong with it Kamui-chan." Kamui glared at him.**_

"_**Don't make this worse. Still…" he look down at Watanuki, "At least I'm not the only one."**_

"_**Did she make your brother wear this too." Watanuki asked and the vampire nodded. "Where is he?" He pointed and Tomoyo grabbed a hold of the green eyed vampire's hand, making him come. **_

_**Subaru was also wearing a hakama. His was dark green with sakura pelts on it. The sleeves were so long that they almost touched the ground and the pants were the same size of Watanuki's. He was blushing hard.**_

"_**Just be glad that my nii-san is not here. He would most likely take you to the bedroom and we wouldn't see you until sunrise." Subaru turned more red and Kamui hit Fumma in the head. "Hey I was just telling the truth. To be honest." He looked at Kamui then Watanuki and finally at Subaru. "I don't know how you do it Doumeki-kun not to pounce your Watanuki right now." The glasses wearing teen turned red and once again Kamui hit Fumma. "What was that for? He is not your brother."**_

"_**Idiots need to be hit. Also I consider him as family." Watanuki smiled and Kamui just looked away.**_

"_**Aww you do have a soft side Kamui-chan." Kamui just glared. "So now that we are all here let me explain what is going on here." **_

_**They were all sitting now in a circle. "This book would be considered as a new world." They nodded. "That is why me and the twins can come here. The reason why the twins are here, is because the witch asked them to escape the other world you two were in." The vampires nodded. "Okay Watanuki opened the book that created this world. That book originally didn't have any power to create anything more. Yukko-san believes that the vase that was next to it cause it to react."**_

"_**Why would a vase do that?" asked Watanuki.**_

"_**Oh yeah," Fumma pull out a black vase decorated with red flower petals which was cracked. "This vase was next to the book. It once held an evil sprite. She didn't even notice that it was cracking. It must have leaked out and went to the nearest object. That is what she guesses. The sprite was also weak so it couldn't make this world too."**_

"_**That makes no sense. Who made this world then."**_

"_**I was getting to that Kamui-chan. She figures it was waiting for her to grab and open the book."**_

"_**Why would it want Yukko-san to open it?" asked Subaru this time.**_

"_**Because who ever open's it, the sprite would be able to feed off their magic powers." He then pointed at Watanuki. "You were the one who opened it. The reason why you are so weak here, is because right now the sprite is feeding off of your energy. Now don't say I don't have magic powers, because that would be a lie. You do, and it must be a lot because it created this world so easily. Your powers must be locked away and haven't shown up yet. Still the sprite won't stop until it is back to full power and able to break out of this book." Every one looked at Watanuki who was staring down at his hands. "She gave me this for you." It was a letter. "It explains what you should do." He smiled. "Don't worry this is not your fault. These things happen." Fumma stood up. "Beside thanks to you I get to see my Kamui-chan in such a cute outfit."**_

_**Kamui just snorted, "What does it say?"**_

_**Watanuki open the letter. **_

_Dear Watanuki-kun,_

_I hope you having fun in the book._

_I have to begin to tell you, that in the world you in now no other powers except magic, spiritual, and fighting can be used. This is the reason why the vampire twins can use their normal power. Don't worry, I have had Fumma go somewhere else before he went there. He should have the necessary items for them. Also the sprite is going to try and find you. The closer he is to you the quicker he can drain you. Now that you know what is going on you must follow these directions._

_First: make sure that Kamui, Subaru, and Fumma start looking for the sprite. It is most likely that it is one of the characters in this book. He/she must be hiding somewhere far. They have six days (from now) to find it before it drains all of your powers. They and the back up group have to find it. They can't destroy it, the reason why is because it is a sprite, but lucky for you Doumeki is there. His powers should be ten times more powerful than they are here. _

_Second: make sure you don't leave Tomoyo-chan's place. Her power barrier was put in place before you went there. It is going to make it harder for your powers to be drained and for him to find you sooner. _

_Third: one more group of people who owe me are going to come there and help. Still, make sure that they start looking for the sprite. _

_Finally, you should stay close to Doumeki. By being near him the sprite will have a hard time taking you powers. Once again because of his spirit powers. So make sure to be as near to him as you can be. (Like hugging him or holding his arm.)_

_From Yukko _

_**Watanuki turned red as he read the last part. Tomoyo laughed her 'ho ho ho' laugh. Fumma whistled, Kamui just sighed, and Subaru just giggled. Doumeki just thought how much he going to enjoy this adventure that he and his Watanuki are sharing.**_

_**A/N: Yeah third chapter down. This one have a little of Subaru and Seshiro's past in it. At least that's how it went. Also I had to add the main villain. So if you like and thought it was good. Please review. Also next chapter I have another character added. So please wait for the next one. ^^**_


	4. Powers

_A/N: Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors._

Chapter 4

**It was late at night Watanuki, Subaru, and Kamui were in the same room getting ready to go to sleep. "Damn that Fumma!" Both teen look at Kamui who was hitting his pillow. "Always saying stupid words and think that I love him. Who would love that idiot!" Watanuki look Subaru who shook his head and sigh. "Subaru we better find this sprite and get out of here quick."**

**Subaru laugh, "Don't worry he was like that when it have to do with Fumma-kun." He look at his little brother. "Beside I know how to snap him out of it." He smile then spoke out loud, "Is that for me or just that you only get that way when it come to Fumma-kun?" The purple eyes vampire just look away. "I thought so. Beside you should get along with him. We have to start looking for what we come here for." He smile to reassure his little brother and Watanuki. The three roll out the futons and got in. Watanuki was in the middle with both twins at his side. Kamui on his left and Subaru on his left. "Watanuki-kun I thought that you be with Doumeki-kun?"**

**The glass teen turn bright red, "No! I filling just fine," he lay down. Subaru look over at his younger brother who was also laying down too. He sigh knowing the both teen won't admit that they like Fumma or Doumeki.**

"**Well I guess then we should…" he stopped and look at Watanuki and Kamui. Both already fall asleep. He let out a smile and pull out a greenish orb. Thought back at what happen when he was handed the orb.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Subaru, Kamui, Watanuki, Doumeki, and Fumma all were sitting around the table. Tomoyo was in her room make more clothes for everyone. "So how are we going to help Watanuki without our powers."**_

"_**I was wondering when you going to ask that Kamui-chan." Fumma smile and pull out a small box and another letter. "I was going to wait but it better if we hurry up and help Watanuki. Yoko-san said for you two and me to read this letter." Fumma open the paper up and started to read aloud.**_

**To Fumma, Subaru, and Kamui,**

**You most likely notice that you can't use normal powers. So I have to borrow the powers of your other selves. They should be in that box that Fumma have. (If he didn't lose it.) **

**It very easy just sallow it and that all to it. Though you might have something happen to you. I really never done this before but it should be more then okay.**

**So best of luck. Yoko**

_**The three look at one another and then down at the box. "Well she did said it would be okay." Fumma smile at the twins. He then open the box and there were four small orb. A purple, green, red, and black small orbs.**_

"_**What…" said Kamui, "he suppose to sallow these. "Which one?"**_

"_**Well purple is Kamui, green is Subaru, black is Fumma, and I really don't know about the red one." They look at Doumeki who was eating rice crackers.**_

"_**How do you know that?" ask Subaru.**_

"_**I just can tell. Isn't it the same for you Watanuki?" he turn his head to Watanuki who was sitting next to him. He nodded yes. "I guess it your six senses. So why not do what she ask."**_

_**They look one another and then back down.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So just sallow it. Kamui and Fumma haven't try it yet. I guess it won't hurt." He thought to himself. He pop it into his mouth and sallow it. He waited for something to happen but nothing did. He sigh and shook his head, " I guess it going to take some time." He lay down next to Watanuki and close his eyes for the night.

_**Next Day**_

Doumeki woke, he quickly realize remember where he was. He got up and notice that Fumma was in front of him heading for the same door, "Hey Doumeki, let go check on ours boyfriends." Doumeki just nodded his head. They went down the hall, "I was wondering Doumeki, when did you fall in love with your?"

The black hair teen stop and thought about it, "I guess it was that day I saw him in the rain." Fumma was about to ask more but Doumeki past him. "How about you?"

"Hmm, I first saw him when he went to pick up his brother. I thought he was just so cute getting all work up. I wanted him then but I could tell that he was worry about brother." They reach the door to the other teens. "Well I tell you the rest later."

Doumeki was about to open the door when Tomoyo appeared. "Good morning Fumma-kun and Doumeki-kun."

"Good morning," they said.

"Are the other awake?"

"We about to see?" said Fumma and nodded to Doumeki. Doumeki then slide the door open. Tomoyo clip here hand together softly, while Doumeki was stun (though he never show it), and Fumma was really happy.

The three were sleeping, but how they were sleeping made there day. Kamui was his arms wrap around Watanuki's thin waist, while Watanuki was on top of Subaru, and Subaru had his both hand was mess with Watanuki's and Kaumi's hairs. Doumeki and Fumma went red to the face. Tomoyo quickly got a camera and started to take pictures. "Too bad nii-san is not here," smile Fumma, "They are just so cute. Right?" He push Doumeki on the back.

"Yes they are but…"

"But?"

"I can't help but been a little jealous though." Fumma nodded. "I have to wake him."

"Yeah, you two been part to long. I can only image that how weak he is?"

"We'll see now," said Doumeki while entering the room. Tomoyo stop taking picture and hide the camera behind her. Fumma also enter and bent down to Kamui.

"Hey Kamui-chan wake up." The purple eye open and look up at Fumma.

"What is?" He got up with out noticing what he was just doing with his brother and Watanuki. Fumma made a sign say to be quite and then pointed to Doumeki. Kamui sigh and bent over and shook Subaru. "Ni-san wake up," he said is a soft voice. The green orbs open wide. He got up and look at Kamui and Fumma both just made the motion to get out then pointed to Watanuki and Doumeki. He smile and nodded yes. The four left only leaving two teen alone.

Doumeki sat down next to the sleeping Watanuki. He move his hand and brush some stands out of Watanuki face. He sigh, knowing that Watanuki most likely going to yell out him for just in the room alone. "Hey wake up. He push him softly. Nothing happen. "Oi wake up." Nothing happen again. He was for sure that hearing Oi or Hey would have done it. He thought for a moment and then bent down. He gentle kiss the glass wearing teen on the lips. Then remove them, as soon as he did he saw the miss matching eyes started to open. Then look around and then back at Doumeki. "Idiot why are you the only here?"

"They wanted us to have some alone time." Watanuki sigh and try to left up but quickly fall down but was save thanks to Doumeki. Doumeki help him sat up. "So you just wake it only been about eight hours."

"I guess so…" Watanuki look at Doumeki.

"What?"

"Was it hard to wake me?" He nodded yes. "What are we going to do then."

"Sleep together." Watanuki blush red and hit Doumeki.

"That not funny!" Doumeki let go and cover his ears which cause Watanuki to fall over. Doumeki look down at Watanuki who was now more piss then embarrass. After Doumeki helps up Watanuki. "So what do you really think?"

"I still say sleeping together." Watanuki was about to protest but Doumeki cover his mouth. "I mean he was to stay close together so why not just sleep in my futon with me." He remove his hand and waited.

"Well…I…don't…"he had a slight blush in his checks, "Would that be okay with you?"

"I the one who thought of it."

"Yes but then you just thinking of me not of yourself. To me it don't…" he stop when he felt Doumeki's arms around him and his head leaning on his shoulder.

"I won't have say anything if I wasn't thinking of you and me." Watanuki blush hard but he couldn't help but to lean his head on Doumeki's head.

"You are really an idiot."

_**Dinning Area**_

The four wear sitting on the ground around the table. "So what do you think happen?" said Subaru.

"Oh thing like…" Fumma grab Kamui and hold his hand. "I love with all my heart and their no else like you. I always wanted you and I know you wanted me." He then move in and kiss Kamui on the cheek. "Something like that but with a kiss on the lips." The a fist Fumma one the his check. "Ouch Kamui-chan you shouldn't hit me so hard. Unless you like it rough." This time was a kick to the side. Subaru just look at the two. Going back and forth with comments and hitting. He then look to his side which was empty.

"You fill alone don't you?" He look at his other side and saw Tomoyo smiling.

"How do you fill seeing so many people together."

"Well it only two couples and I know it would take time before I have someone. But I don't know what it fill like know that somewhere in this many words that some is there but I can't have. Always running away from him just because of family reasons."

"Seishiro," He look down at his hands, "I wonder if he okay." Tomoyo smile.

"Subaru…" He look up at Fumma.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well did you eat the orb." He nodded yes and Kamui look at him, "so do you fill any different?" He shook his head. "Really," he pull out his and Kamui did the same. "Well Kamui-chan what do you think." He just glare out Fumma and then pop it in his mouth. Fumma smile and fallow Kaumi's actions.

"But…" both look at Subaru.

"But what brother?"

"I do have the urge to make something."

"Something like what?"

"Well," He look over to Tomoyo, "Do you have ink, bush, and talisman papers."

"Yup they were here before I got here." She left the three to go get what the green eyes teen wanted.

"You what to make talisman?"

"Yes and I really know how to make them work and everything."

"Fumma-kun." Both Subaru and Fumma look at Kamui and he quickly notice what he just said. "Do you fill any different?"

"Hmm now that you mention it." He left his hand and close his eyes. With out notice a blasts of power went pass Subaru and hit the wall. Which cause the hole place to shake and cause a hole in the wall. "Shit." He blink a couple of time. Suddenly he felt a surges of power next to him. He turn and say Kamui angers.

"You almost hit Subaru?"

"I really didn't mean to Kamui." The purple hair teen was about to erupt when he was hit in the head by Tomoyo.

"If you going to use those power here you going to hurt every and your brother. So please keep yourself under control." She then look at Fumma. "Now you go fix that wall." Fumma nodded quickly and went to get the stuff to fix what damages he cause. "Kamui go cool off in the shower." He sigh and went. She sigh and then smile at Subaru. She handed him what he wanted. "Hopefully you won't cause any damages while I gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. I going into town to see if I can pick up anything that might help us to figure out where the sprite is. I can leave here and still have the barrier up to protect Watanuki. So your clothes and every on else in the bath room with paper with your name." She smile then left. He then heard her say goodbye to Doumeki and Watanuki. Both come in and Watanuki was walking on his own but Doumeki was still close to him just in case of a fainted Watanuki.

"Do we really want to know what just happen here." Watanuki said while he was Doumeki saw the hole.

"I'll tell you later. I guess you filling well today."

"Yes, well I guess I'll go make breakfast. What do you want?"" Fire eyes, bacon, miso soup, rice, toast,…" Doumeki said.

"Not you idiot!" he pull Doumeki's ear.

"No that sound good Watanuki. It been a since I have a good mean. So whatever Doumeki wants is good for me." He smile.

"Fine, but you helping Doumeki." Both left to the kitchen.

Subaru was alone. He quickly got to work on his talismans. It was an half an hour when he heard the door slide open. He didn't even look up. "Fumma how long dose it take to get to fix a hole." He didn't heard a respond. He thought it was strange but still didn't left his head. He then smile a familiar sent. His brain quickly thought though of people he meted that have the same scent. Then it come to him. He froze when he notice who dose Sakura scent it belong to. "Seishiro-san?" He look up and saw the taller man in front of him. He have his kind smile and he eye look right at Subaru. He step forward to Subaru, then bent down and grab the vampire's hands. He kiss both on the backside.

"Hello my dear Subaru." Subaru couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell other he was to happy for word or to frighten for word. "It been to long since I last seen you and your beautiful face." He smile and lean forward. "It the most beautiful that I ever seen." He lean forward and whisper in the young vampire ears. "Too beautiful that I have to ruin it."

_**A/N: Yes it is short but I couldn't help but to end it right there. A meeting after so long apart. So next time I promise a longer chapter and the final four to make their appearance and to start this fan fiction to go. ^^ So please wait and if you like a Clamp character tell me and I'll tired me best to add him or her in this story. ^^**_


	5. The Final Pieces

_**A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 5**

Kamui was in the bathroom, which was really big to what the young powerless vampire was expecting. He look around, then he saw something that he couldn't refuse but to use it. "A hot bobble bath," the purple eyes teen said in enjoyment, "I can't help but take one."

It was a big bathtub it looked like it can least hole two. Beside his sweet tooth, Kamui next weakness was baths. It been about years since his last one. It was always quicker to take shower then to enjoy a nice hot bath. Still something inside of him would said no but to take one now. Subaru was okay, he have his new power to test out. Both Watanuki and Doumeki was busy with something. The last person and the first person in his thought was fixing the hold he made, _"Fumma,"_ he thought.

Kamui quickly turn on the bathtub. He opened the shelf next to the shower. He saw many bobble baths of each sent. His smile widened, "Which on would best fit my mood," said Kamui aloud. He move a couple around until on catches his eyes. Midnight Feathers, the sent of nights with the softness of black feathers. He grab the black bottle, and pour it into bathtub. He sniffed the aroma and it made him fill relax.

He slowly removed his yukita, not know that he was being watched by the talk, smiling, and 'idiot'. The Japanese robes fall to the ground leaving the young teen clothes less. Fumma couldn't help step closer to vampire.

Suddenly Kamui felt the strong hands of Fumma around his waist. "Fumma! What the hell."

Fumma lean his head on Kamui's thin shoulder. "What Kamui?"

"Let the hell go of me!"

"No Kamui, I can't let you go. You just look so good right now."

"Aren't you suppose to fixing that damn hole."

"Yes, but then I heard you and then the word bathtub." He move his hand around the pale teen body which made Kamui was blushing badly. "So lets take a nice hot bath together," he move his head to Kamui's ears and whisper, "Kamui-chan." He left his Kamui into the air, while taking his clothes off to. Place Kamui and himself into the bathtub.

"Fum…" before he can complained about Fumma's action, the treasure hunter capture the purple eyes teen's lips. Kamui thought were getting foggy.

_**Subaru and Seishori**_

"Seishori-san," was the only words the green eyes teen could say as the vampire hunter grab hold of his face. "what are you…" he was cut off by a kiss from Seishiro's lips. The green eyes teen close his eyes and lean into the kiss. Then he felt the big hands of his love moving into his clothing. Subaru broke the kiss, "Ah…Seishiro-san…"

"What it been to long since I touch you wonderful body, but something fill different now?" He lean into the pale neck, and started to kiss it.

"I…we…" Subaru started to speak but it was hard. Each time he fill Seishiro's hands touch him or his neck being kiss made it hard to speak.

"What do you mean by we." He said while the kissing.

"Me…my brother…yours here…too…also…" The green eyes teen felt his yukita been remove from his shoulder. "Also…Watanuki…and….Doumeki…" He finale said taking each of his breaths hard and long.

"Hmm…I guess the witch was right that they would be here." the green eye teen look at him, and he look at him. Subaru move his hand to Seishiro's face. He rub the side were his eye was once be.

"I'm sorry."

"It okay my Subaru," he smile which stun the black hair teen. Seishiro place his hand on Subaru's. "Right now our game of tag is on hold. Thank the witch for that."

"Seishiro-san," this time Subaru kiss Seishiro on the lips.

Seishiro smile and deepen the kiss. While both fall down on the floor. Seishiro on top of Subaru. The green eyes vampire warp his hand around the vampire hunter's neck. "Hmm…last time we did this we were interrupted by your younger brother."

"While you can't blame him but to fill protected of me." Subaru smile, and Seishiro couldn't help but to smile back.

_**Watanuki and Doumeki**_

"It's quitted." The miss match teen said while cooking the soup.

"Really," said Doumeki while munching on rice crackers.

"Hey you idiot, I making you breakfast. Can you at least wait until I done to start eating."

Doumeki eyes look at Watanuki back side. Watanuki felt the golden eyes on his back. "I thought you were making it for Subaru-kun." The black hair teen knew that he made a mistake.

"Well…I…just…" He took a deep breath, "You eat most of it anyway." He said while starting to blush. "So…yeah it is mostly…for you." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Say it again I didn't heard the last part."

"I said it for you!" he was more embarrassed then mad at his crush. Doumeki's smile was his all knowing one. "Why do you have to smile like that."

"I can't help it. Seeing our reactions make me want to smile."

"That is…weird"

"Why?"

"Cause I still don't see why you like me." He heard Doumeki getting up from his seat and headed towards him. He heard the foot steps getting closer and closer. The glasses wearing teen didn't know why, but he was getting nervous.

He felt the soft hands around his waist and the hard chin on his right shoulder. Doumeki nest his face into Watanuki's neck. "Doumeki!" yell the shorter teen, "I am making breakfast here!"

"Yeah but I want to eat you instead." Doumeki said in a clam but sexy tone.

"Wh…"Watanuki shiver as the golden eyes teen started to kiss his neck. He let go of the spoon. He started to fill hot under his yukita.

Watanuki mumble something under his breath, "What was that Watanuki-kun?"

"More…" he said in a heated tone, "more to the left."

"As you wish," Doumeki smiled as he adjusted his head to the miss color eyes teen's wish.

_**Tomoyo**_

The long black hair teen was at a small Dango shop sitting down enjoy the morning sun. She was sipping her green tea when a young blond hair waiter no older then her bent down next to her. "Where is he?" the blond said while placing an other tray of dangos.

"He with his Doumeki, also on my way here I saw a priest with one eye coming to my home. Now it really getting lively there. Also there one for each of them now. That's why I here enjoying my free time here and with you, Nokoru Imonoyama."

He blush a little knowing that his princess was begin truth full, "I just glade that I was able to come here with you, but really why dose that witch told us to stay separated."

"Because you can look around and get information from people. Beside," she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, "I know that you are trying your best here. I can't help but to thank you for doing this, " Nokoru rubbed his cheek and turn red.

"Tomoyo." he said in a stunned tone, "Thank you." She smile as he grab her stuff.

"While thank you for the tea and dango, kind sir," she grab the rest of the dango, "I take these to go. Bye."Nokoru was looking at her back as she walk away. He sigh with a smile knowing that he just got his first kiss by the one person that he ever wanted from.

Tomoyo was walking the long stairway to her now boarding house. _"I can't believe that this world was made by Watanuki-kun's powers. Even a giving people with out power to have some of his."_ She pulled out a piece of paper that was under her dango plate. _"He must have found out were that sprite is. I can't wait to tell the others,"_ she thought as she reached the front gates.

That when she saw them. The finally people that they were waiting for. The group of four and half was there on the ground. They were all in a pile on top of the other. "You damn meat bun!" said the black hair samurai, "You couldn't done better transportation!"

The pile went like this, top to bottom. The other half of the black Mokena, the white Mokona. The sand priest princess Sakura. Her knight with brown eyes, Syaoran. The goofy yet wise wizard, Fai. Last and at the very bottom, was no other then red clothes samurai, Kurogane.

"Oh my, how it you got this way?" Tomoyo ask as she bent her head sideways.

"Well Tomoyo-chan," Fai said, "We just got done with our adventure. We were all watching a wonderful sunrise on a cliff. In a village that was night all the time. So we were watching it when a strong wind blow sending our friend Mokona off the cliff. Sakura-chan jump after him, then Syaoran-kun after her, I grabbed hold of him, and Kuro-pup grabbed me. That when…"

"Idiot! Stop tell the story and get off of me!" Fai looked at black hair man, then behind him. The blond was only one left on top of Kurogane. "Also call me by my name!" He tap the wizard in the head.

"Ow Kur-kur that hurts. Beside," the blonde eyes were forces on only black hair man. "I love how…" Fai was hit again before he can finish.

"Get off, we have something to do here remember."

"Oh, yes sorry about that," Both adult look at where the teens were but they were gone. "Where did they go."

"Inside," the white meat bun said, "Tomoyo-chan said you two look cute and we shouldn't bug you."

"Then why didn't you go," Kurogane said as Fai got off of him.

"Cause, Yuko got a message for Fai-kun."

"Huh…" The blond blink a couple of time while smiling, "really?"

_**In the House**_

"You two can go ahead into the dinning room. It the sliding door to your left." The black eyes teen said pointing to the direction.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you going?" ask Sakura.

"I have to get the rest of the group." She smile as she turn in the opposed direction.

"Now first the bath room."

_**Kamui and Fumma**_

Kamui's breath were shallow, his body was cover in sweat then clean water, and his neck was begin kiss upon by Fumma. Fumma was enjoying the taste of Kamui. One of his hand were pinching the vampire's nipples. While other hand was sliding down the purple eyes teen's body. Then the door opened, "Okay Fumma you had your fun." Fumma look at the door, Tomoyo was there, "Both of you get dress, we meeting you in the dinning room."

Kamui getting his mind back hit Fumma off of him. "Damn!"

"I know we about to get to the good part."

"Get out," Fumma look at him.

"Can I a least get dress," Kamui shook his head no, "While I do need to get my clothes from my room. So bye," he gave Kamui a kiss on the cheek, and headed out the door.

_**Subaru and Seishiro**_

"Ah…Seishiro…san" Subaru said while panting. "I…can't"

"Yes you can." Seishiro said whose hand was warp around thin body of the vampire.

"No really I can't bait you?"

"Why not?"

"Well see this world only aloud magic powers. So ours vampire is now longer with us, you and Kamui. So I don't need blood to for now." He turn his head and smile. "But thank you for the meal Seishiro-san."

"I guess you powerless then, right?"

"No," he bent over to the table and grab on of the paper. "We got power from ourselves." He toss the paper and it turn in to a white dove. Subaru pull out the red orb. "This one is for you."

Seishiro grab it from his love, "What do I have to do?"

"Shallow it and…" the doors open and Tomoyo was there.

"Oh good, at least you to weren't doing it." Both look at one another then at her. "Well then get to the dinning room now." She left leaving the two in confusion.

"Okay," said Subaru as he got up and same for Seishiro. They left the room next to one another. Seishiro pop the orb into his mouth.

_**Doumeki and Watanuki**_

Watanuki was kissing Doumeki long a hard, he didn't even know how they got to this point. He broke the kiss painting like crazy, "Dou…meki…"

"Hmm." said the golden eyes teen starting to kiss the other teen neck.

"I need to finish the food." Doumeki stop and look at the unfinished food.

"Okay, you better hurry up."

"I won't have to, if you didn't…" he turn red by his blush.

The door open , and Tomoyo was there, "aww did I just miss walking into you two while you were making out?" Watanuki froze while Doumeki nodded. "Rats, I hoping for three out of three, not one out of three." The two teen look at one another with question in their faces. "Oh well, Doumeki help Watanuki bring the food to the dinning room. I will grab the plates."

_**Fai and Kurogane**_

Fai and Kurogane just got done with there talked with Yuko. The two were walking into the house when they saw two familiar face, "Fumma-kun and Kamui-kun." The two stop and saw the couple walking towards them.

"So you guys finally made it, where the rest." Kamui said back to his normal hard and cold tone voice.

"They went ahead, we had to talk to Yuko-san," said Fai while he and Kurogane started to walk with the other couple.

"About what," said Fumma hoping for answers.

"That a serect," said Mokona while jumping to Kamui shoulder, whose started to pet him.

Kamui was going to said something when he saw Subaru with Seishiro. The green eyes teen turn around and saw his brother. "Kamui…" he look at Seishiro, "you see he here to.." before he could finish his young half was charging straight to the half blind hunter.

_**To Be Continue **_

_**A/N: Finally everyone is here. So next chapter we find out what Tomoyo found out. Would Seishiro be kill by the angry vampire, or would Kamui be the one whose won't survive. See ya next chapter ^^**_


	6. Emotion

_**A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 6**

Kamui went straight head passing Fumma to get to Seishiro. Fai quickly grab Kurogane so that they won't be drag into this arguments. Without knowing it a sword appeared in the young twin vampire. He was about to attack when his movement was stop. Kamui's attack was halted by two things or two people rather. The first one was Fumma, whose stop his attack directly by a sword that look alike Kamui's. The second person was no other then his big brother, whose was right in front of his target.

"Kamui," Subaru said in a clam voice, "please lower your weapon." But his words won't reaching him. He was struggling against Fumma who would was holding his own.

"Subaru, step aside and let me kill him." The purple eyes teen said in a clam voice that had a rash tone to it.

"No, he hadn't done anything."

"Hmm, that what he wants you think. He only being nice so that you can let your guard. Then he would kill you just like the rest!"

"I don't believe you, Seishori wouldn't do that. He won't betrayed my trust like that. He wouldn't lay a hand on my with out my permission. So please Kamui put down your weapon."

"Well…" All three head turn to look at Seishori who was smiling his devilish smile, "If you did let you guard down I would pounce you like fox to a rabbit. But that would all be so that can let my hands on you."

All three look at him with silence blank stairs. Kamui was the first to come back to senses and push away Fumma's sword and ran towards his brother and the priest. Seishori quickly grab hold of the young vampire. "Now, now Kamui you not the only one whose have new powers." The half blind priest pull out a deck of card that have an upside down pentagram. He toss two at Kamui, which turn into big black birds. That was clawing at him to hold him back. "Well see ya." If was puff of smoke both Seishori and Subaru was gone. The two birds turn back into cards. Kamui was stun his only brother was gone.

Fumma carefully approach the young vampire. "Hey….are you okay." Fumma quickly raise his sword to block once again Kamui's attack. "Okay I know you mad but.." another strike from Kamui's sword, this time Fumma had to move.

The black hair teen move were becoming more quick and strong, but Fumma was just playing. Kamui swung his sword down at the spiky black hair teen, but Fumma grab hold of Kamui's wrist. Kamui shrugged to get free. "Damn Fumma let the hell go!"

"No," he said in his happy go luck tone.

"Let Go!" Fumma felt Kamui's power growing with anger he felt. The treasure hunter bent the younger looking teen's wrist making the sword fall to the ground and disappear. With the vampire unarmed Fumma pulled him closer to him. Kamui was trying to get free of the grabs of Fumma, but to no use.

"Hey clam down," Fumma started to rub the head of the hot head vampire. Kamui action was slowing down. _"I wonder," _thought Fumma, _"Is he of scared being more alone." _Even though Fumma loved holding onto his vampire he had to fix what his brother broke. "Kamui are you okay?" That the only thing he could think of. Instead of answering the young twin push the younger brother away from him. Then started to walk to his room.

"That didn't went well did it?" Fumma turn his attention to the blond half vampire. Fai smiled while wrapping his hand around Kurogane. "I glade that we stay out of it."

"What do you mean by that. You pull me back before I could do any idiot." The black hair samurai correcting the blond mage statement.

"If I did that then we would have fought the one whose help us back in that Tokyo place."

"Fine," Kurogane agree not wanted to make another argument. "So what are you going to do treasure hunter?"

Fumma shook his head, "I don't know."

"Can I talk to him then." The three turn around and saw the miss color eye teen with the quite archer next to him.

"How long where you there?" ask Fumma with a sigh and a small smile.

"Since the sword was drawn. I just want to talk to him." he look at Fai and Kurogane. "Can you find Subaru-kun and I think his name was Seishiro-san and bring them back here."

"It won't be the easy he just disappeared?" said the red eyes samurai.

"But Kuro-chan that was magic." Fai said, "But how dose he have it."

"It most likely that Subaru gave it to him." finally said Doumeki.

"Where did Subaru got it?" ask Fai.

"Yukko-san, she gave each an orb to Subaru-kun, Kamui-kun, Fumma-san, and Seishiro-san. Cause this world only aloud magic use beside normal fighting." Watanuki paused for a moment and continue, "So each one of those must have a magic in them and aloud them to use magic."

"Well if that was magic," Fai turn around still holding onto the samurai. "The I can find them with easy. So don't worry."

Watanuki smile, "Thank you."

_**Several Minutes Later**_

Kamui was on the unfolded futon just laying there think of event that took place awhile ago. Then he heard a knock on the door. "If it Fumma then leave."

"Good thing I not him," the purple eyes vampire turn around and saw the glasses wearing teen. "Aren't you suppose to be with Doumeki."

"I can only handily the idiot so long before I get tired of him." Watanuki unfolded another futon and place next to Kamui's and laying down next to the vampire.

"Let me guess you heard?"

"You were yelling out loud."

"It's no louder then when you yell at Doumeki."

"I yell so that it get through that thick head of his."

"I know the filling."

"Really I didn't think Fumma had the thick of a head."

"Not him it Subaru." Watanuki look at the vampire. "It more like trying to convince him that Seishiro is no good for us."

"Is it bad for both of you or just you?"

Kamui turn his head away from the teenager. "I guess…" he dig his head into the pillow and muffle something. Watanuki knew that it must have been something the embarrassed Kamui.

"Say it again but this time no pillow."

"I said that I am mad at him." The glasses teen was surprise at the answer. "I love Subaru so much cause he the only one that understand me. Still what have happen to our clan, why would he put so much trust into that damn Hunter! He killed our family! The whole clan was dead before his feet! Yet Subaru decided to give him our blood! The blood that save him from death and now he hunts us where ever we go! Can't he just understand that he a monster!"

Watanuki took in what was just said by Kamui. The room was quite for a moment or two then Watanuki spook up, "I can see how you fill but Subaru fill completely different on that matter."

Kamui look at Watanuki, "Then enlighten me how my older twin fill."

"He told me that with Seishiro-san it made him fill like he never did before. That he was finally completed. It the same way for any whose found the special person. That why no matter what Seishiro did Subaru going to keep on believing that he is good."

"What if…" Watanuki look at Kamui, "I mean is it the same way with you for Doumeki?"

Watanuki blush, "Well….that….is…." he nodded his head slowly, "It also the same way with you for Fumma right?"

Kamui turn red to, "Well I …it not …like I love him but…"

"But what?"

"I love his blood."

Watanuki head hit the pillow hard, "Wh…what! What do you mean by that!"

"I mean that I like how his blood taste."

Watanuki tired to keep what ever cool he have left, "When did you taste his blood."

"Two times, first is when he was young back then I thought that he just young." Watanuki move his head to look at the young vampire. "What kids blood tend to taste better then older. I not going to lie about that. Anyway the next time was when we was in that different Tokyo. When I figure out who he was I wonder if his blood taste the same. I lick some blood that was on nails. I was more then surprise that it haven't change. It was still the same sweetness that it have when he was a kid."

Watanuki saw a soft expression on Kamui face. "Okay I have a question then?"

"What is it?"

"If you like his blood then do that mean you like Fumma-san?" Kamui turn red and dig his face into the pillow and nodded. "Then why do you act like you hate him?"

The black hair teen lifted his head, "Why do you act like Doumeki is such a bother."

Watanuki didn't say anything cause he couldn't answer. "No reason right? That how it is for me. It get me so mad that I release my stress by being mad at him." Watanuki guess he the same way about Doumeki.

"Are you still mad at Seishiro?"

"Of course and I'll never stop being mad at him. Cause he still kill my clan and that something I can't forgive."

"What about Fumma?"

"I not for sure but…"

"But?"

"If he stop acting like a idiot then I might accept him." Kamui smile and Watanuki couldn't help but to smile back.

"I have another question?" Kamui nodded his head and Watanuki continue, "Subaru said that he important to your clan but never said why?"

"That because…." The door open and the two teens saw the green eyes vampire in the doorway.

"It because both me Kamui are twins." Subaru said while walking in the room.

"But why dose that matter?"

"Cause," Subaru unfolded the last futon and sat on the floor, "twin are a rare in are clan and we both can do something that only twins can do."

"What is that?" Subaru look at his brother. Kamui nodded his head in a yes motion. "We can show you?"

"Show me wh…." suddenly both Kamui and Subaru both jump on top of Watanuki. Causing the black hair teen to fall to the floor. Both was on his side, Subaru to the left and Kamui on the right. Both had one of Watanuki's hand clamp together with one of theirs. While the other hand grab hold of the opposite side cheeks of Watanuki's face. The twins had their face close to the nape of his neck.

"See," Kamui tone was low but aloud enough to hear, "When both me and Subaru have a power to turn one completed into one of us."

"But it unlike Fai-san and Seishiro-san," Subaru continue in the same tone, "we both must bit and you here on your neck." Watanuki knew that both of them didn't have their vampire powers but the didn't make him fill better.

"People was right about vampire sucking blood from the neck but it take more then a bit to turn one." The mix color eyes teen felt his blood rushing to his cheek.

"We both must take the blood at the same time."

"After that we must cut our hand then cut yours."

"When the cuts are done we combine are hand together like now."

"Your blood would follow into ours."

"And into you."

"After a moment or so you would"

"Be a pure blood vampire like us." Both then remove there head from Watanuki's neck line, and nodded their head. the twin vampires was about to remove themselves off of him. Just when the glasses wearing teen thought that he was safe, he felt both of them kissing his cheeks. Right then the door open and Tomoyo was there with a camera on hand. Three look at her and she was stopping and the clicking continue. The twins out off of Watanuki finally.

"Aww I wanted more pictures." The long black hair girl said in a disappointed tone.

"What make you think we would let you continue to take pictures?"

"Cause you own me and beside you late for breakfast." All three forgot about the meal that Watanuki had made. "Now hurry up so that we can call Yukko-san with Mokona." The twins got up and help Watanuki up. They walk out of the room and headed to the Dinning Room. Tomoyo smile, "Well I can't wait to give them copies of this pictures." She fallow the three to the room.

_**Dinning Room**_

The rest of the big group was around the dinning table. Syaoran was sitting on the edge of the table of the right of him was Sakura. On the opposite side was Kurogane (right in front of Syaoran) and Fai (right in front of Sakura). Next to the mage was Seishiro and next to him was his younger brother Fumma. Doumeki was front of the table next to the edge of Fai. Next to him was two empty sets, one was where Tomoyo was sitting before getting the three teens.

All was enjoying the food the Watanuki made. "This is so delicious." comment Sakura as she took another bit of eggs.

"I know Watanuki even make eggs taste so good." Syaoran agree with the brown hair girl.

"How about the miso soup," Kurogane even liking the food, "It one the best I ever tasted."

"I know, I wish that I had him cooking for me." Fumma joke, "I so jealous of you Doumeki.

The short black hair teen didn't say anything but keep on eating.

"The rice is a perfection," Seishiro was getting another blow.

"I know I can cook but he can make art with food." Fai said while eating some of the bacon. "Even the bacon is crispy and still so soft."

The rest of the gang come in. "Well all look so happy." Tomoyo said while sitting down next in the far end set next Doumeki. Subaru and Kamui sat down on the empty set next to Syaoran. Watanuki took the set next to Doumeki.

"We happy cause it such great food." Fai said in his happy tone.

"Really," Tomoyo fix herself a plate then took her fork and eat some eggs. "Oh wow, this is so delicious." She quickly dig her fork into the eggs and eat more.

Subaru and Kamui both started to eat. "Even though we do eat normal food this is the best yet." Kamui said while eating more of the great food.

"I have to agree, it so wonderful." Subaru said.

"Really?" Watanuki said, "I don't think that it so great." Everyone was silent and look at one another then at the mix color eyes teen.

"Why do you think that?" ask Seishiro, "Everyone here think others wise."

"Cause of this idiot," he pointed to Doumeki whose was taking his six plate. Everyone look at the taller teen then back at the shorter one. "But I know he likes it."

"How do you know that?" Fai ask while taking some more toast.

"His Grandfather told me that he a picky eater."

"You met his Grandfather?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah mainly in my dreams. Doumeki looks so much like him but he smile where this fool doesn't."

"So," Seishiro started, "Which one do you like better then?"

"What!" The blush raise to Watanuki's face.

Seishiro got up and move next to Watanuki pushing Tomoyo off the set but she quickly move next to Syaoran. "I said which do you like better?"

"How could I like a sprite that I only see in my dream?"

"Well," Fumma got up and sat next to Watanuki's other side pushing Doumeki out of his set, Doumeki did mind. "You must have strong sprite power to make this world. So must have some abilities to make the died come back."

"If that true then," Fumma's older brother continue, "you could bring Doumeki's grandfather back even to his younger self the you see." Watanuki was now filling uncomfortable, not for what the two hunters were saying but how close they were to him. Seishiro was going to say more on the subject when he notice something about the mix color eyes teen. "Watanuki-kun?"

The black hair teen look at him, "What is it?"

"Did those two," he pointed at the twins, "done something to you?"

"Well," He thought about how both of them kiss him on the checks, "nothing. Why?"

"Cause they mark you," said Seishiro while sipping some Green Tea."

"They what!" Watanuki change his glaze to the twins. Both look away not wanting to say what they did.

"Oh yeah I heard about that?" Fumma said, "When a vampire kiss you whether or not they have their powers they can know where you are all the time."

Watanuki glaze turning a cold stare, both Subaru and Kamui had sweat coming down. "What else dose it do?"

"Oh nothing much, ni-san you said that it made an agreement to turn vampire one day."

"I did what!" Watanuki got up and walk to the twins. Kamui look at Subaru and Subaru look at Watanuki.

"Um…it not like that."

"Then what?"

"Well you see," Subaru said, "You didn't make an agreement to turn." A big relief was lifted off of Watanuki. "But.."

The big weight comes back. "But what?"

"But," Kamui looked at Watanuki, "We could track you now. We did it for a good reason."

"What is the reason?" His tone was now unpleasant.

"The reason is that both me and Kamui have agree that when every you say the word. We would be more then happy to turn you."

Doumeki whose was now next to Fumma, "So dose that mean he would be like you." Subaru and Kamui nodded yes, "If that happen then…" he looked at other brothers, "Can I join you in the hunts for them." Fumma smile and Seishiro nodded yes.

"I would love to have another younger brother." The half blind priest said.

"That make me a middle child," Fumma said in a happy tone.

"I don't think that how it is." Watanuki said just trying to forget what happen.

"Okay now back the reason why we here." Tomoyo said getting every attention, "Let call Yukko-san now." The white meat bun whose was eating too nodded it head.

"Do you think it wise to call her while we eating?" Watanuki said knowing that wasn't a good idea. "No doubt she say some like, "You better have a good reason for calling when all of you are eating my employee's home made food. While I have nothing to eat for myself." Or some like that."

"Oh I sure that she doesn't mind, beside you can only making it up to her by cooking even better food." Tomoyo laughing her ho ho laugh.

"Okay," said Mokona. The light appeared and showing the dimension witch.

"You better have a good reason for calling when all you eating my employee's home made food. While I have nothing to eat for myself." Yukko said in a sad tone.

Watanuki shook his head, "See didn't I tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
